Iridescence 01
When Stories Turn Real... (物語が本物に変わると...) is the first episode of Iridescence. Synopsis On a school trip to the local university, the group of students is attacked by yet another attack from those weird monsters that have been appearing all over the world. While running away, Honma Mika, an ordinary girl, finds a plushie that is escaping on its own! Together with the plushie that claims to have lost all memories, she is saved my a real magical girl. Summary Somewhere in a stormy night, a hostel for students has caught fire. The majority of students has gathered in front of the house and their teacher is trying to count the scary children. It takes them a moment until she realizes that three are missing. Said three students are still in the burning house and aren't able to escape. One of them, Ishiki Nijika, desperaitly tries to waken up her classmate Honma Mika. She calls Kanade, the third girl, and tells her that Mika doesn't seem to be awake Kanade doesn't know what to do either and the girls cry for help. Somewhere else, white boots are running over the asphalt of an empty street. The young girls are still crying; and the person running over the asphalt accelerates. She jumps into the air and now almost flies over the landscape. Her head is covered by a white cloak that relfects the star's and moon's light. Finally, the white woman lands close to the house in the shadows of the forrest and enters the house; the cloak protecting her from the fire. Nijika and Kanade notice the woman at an instand as she asks whenever they're hurt. Nijika is shocked but Kanade tells the white woman about Mika. She notices her and takes her. Only for a few seconds, she disappears before returning and asking Nijika and Kanade to give her their hands. They do so, and they find themselves outside the house after being pulled out. The white woman smiles to them and tells them to find help for their friend while the sound of the firefighters echos behind them. The firefighters arrive when Nijika and Kanade come to the other students and tell their teacher about Mika. When asked how they managed to escape, Nijika says that there was a white ghost that saved them. The opening plays. Many years later, Mika, Kanade and Nozomi, three friends in their final year of middle school sit together on the roof top of their school, Nanasaka Middle School. The girls are eating and talking about their homework in science. Sakura, Cherry and Nijika enter the roof top as well; they seem to be talking about something as well. Nozomi sighs once she sees the three girls, causing Mika to sigh as well. She reminds Nozomi that they didn't do anything to her, but Kanade proposes to leave - much to Nozomi's joy. Mika reminds them that they're her friends as well, and that she catches the same train as Sakura every day. That doesn't convince neither Nozomi nor Kanade who seem to be convinced to leave. The three other girls join them either way. Sakura finishes telling about her last competition and Cherry asks the girls if they heard the news. Knowing that she wants to hear that now, Nozomi asks which news she is talking about with a salty voice. Of course, Cherry is refering the news that Felicitas Blackstone is returning to Nanasaka. The name doesn't tell the most of the girls a lot. Thus, Cherry refreshes their knowledge; Felicitas Blackstone isn't a Spanish or American celebrity as Kanade suggests, but a magical girl. In fact, she is the magical girl, going by Cherry. To her surprise, none of the girls knows wht exactly she is talking about; only Nozomi nods and her attention goes back to her food Cherry ignores her and starts explaining. While she passes the existence as common knowledge, she shows her friends online rankings of magical girls. In all of them, the name "Noire" takes the second place where as the name "White Ghost" takes the first place. Cherry explains that Felicitas Blackstone'' is'' Noire. Being given the name Noire, the girls remember who she is and laught over their own sillyness. Sakura defends herself by claiming that with Atlantis, with her meta ranking being 3rd, is protecting Nanasaka and Tokyo in general, making the place quite safe - thus, the citizens living there often forget the chaos in which other countries live. The conversation goes into the topic. Nijika wonders where the mysterious monsters, Nekroma called, come from. No one of the girls knows, and they remark that even top scientists can't explain them. That brings them to their next field trip; a trip to the local university of Nanasaka. Sakura wonders if they can meet Noire there, but Mika doesn't believe so; she'll be too busy to be the tour guide for a group of middle school students. Sakura agrees that the possibility is rather low. Kanade seems to look forward to the trip either way - not because Nanasaka University has one of the best research facilities concerning magical girls and Nekroma. Nearby the university, in a mansion protected by many trees, plants and fences, Professor Kazebana Hideki sits in the living room and drinks his beloved green tea. Soon, he is joined by a young woman; Felicitas Blackstone. Kazebana congratulates her for tricking the press who she had told that she'd arrive by plane tomorrow, but he mentions that White might doesn't like it that she used her powers to travel. Felicitas only chuckles and sits down, taking a cup of tea as well. She states that White surely doesn't have anything against her ways of travelling; she is doing it on her own as well. Plus, she calls herself her "favourite" and that she can always threaten her with her identity. Kazebana reminds Noire that she still has to tell him how their powers work, but Felicitas reminds him that she never will. Kazebana now chuckles, joking that Noire is following the orders of someone younger than herself, making the woman cringe. Felicitas, now slightly annoyed, reminds him that White is much stronger than she is herself, and is about to continue, but Kazebana interrupts her, telling her that he knows that very well; them having had this conversation quite often. He asks if they already met again since she returned from Britain, but Felicitas shakes her head. She reminds him that both have a civil life as well. Kazebana sighs, and asks how she is doing, turning the conversation into a plain, old one. Felicitas smiles and answers that a Nekroma, she encountered on her way, had been quite annoying. Otherwise, she is fine. In the early morning, Mika, Kanade and their classmates wait for Nijika to arrive at the train station. They happily chat about their field trip; most of the students hope to see Felicitas. Nijika finally joins them, and the students take the next train. They board the filled train and eventually reach the university where they are supposed to meet up. The students of the class quickly form their common groups; Mika, Kanade, Sakura, Cherry and Nijika sitting down on a few benches nearby. Kanade reads a book written by a scientist including theories about magic while the other four girls seem to be occupated with their smartphones. Mika looks up, commenting that they could be socialising instead, and Sakura agrees - but she proposes multitasking. Kanade, with an uninteressted voice, tells her that multitasking is impossible going by the way, the brain works, but only earns rolled eyes from the Sakura. The classes' teacher, alongside a staff member of the university approaches the group and asks the class to prepare. He asks if anyone is missing, and Mika quickly reports that Nozomi isn't present yet. The classes' teacher responds with a nod; he has been informed that Nozomi was caught up in a Nekroma inccident. The majority of the class laughs; causing the staff member to ask why - it's a dangerous situation and thir classmate could be hurt. Cherry explains that Nozomi gets caught up in Nekroma inccidents all the time and never was hurt too bad. She just tends to be late. As if on clue, a sudden wind blast hits the students; almost causing a few to lose their ballance. The cause of the blast is Noire who just landed between the teacher and the students, and who is holding Nozomi - who does not seem very amused by the way of tavelling. She shivers a bit but thanks Noire who then greets the staff member of the university who is, of course, impressed. Noire detransforms in front of them. A black-purple whirl surrounds her and she now stands in casual clothes in front of them. She apologises in a warm-hearted manner for the interruption, but is waved off by their teacher and the staff member. An older man now joins the group and greets Felicitas casually. The staff member introduces him as Kazebana Hideki, a professor at the university. He introduces Felicitas as their assistant, and once the first shock of the arrival is gone, the majority of the students - including Sakura, Cherry and Nijika, asks for autographs. Kanade, Mika and Nozomi stand back. Kanade is more interessted in the professor than the magical girl, Nozomi deinteresstedly comments that they won't get ones either way, and Mika is about to answer when Felicitas agrees to give everyone autographs if they want, making Nozomi sigh again. Mika waits for a moment until joining them too, although Kanade comments that she isn't a magical girl fan. Once Felicitas is finished, she apologises and leaves while Kazebana takes over. He starts with introducing the students to the university - but relativly a few of them seem to be very interessted. Eventually, during midday, they eat in the cafeteria. Kanade is talking to Kazebana while the other girls talk and eat. In the background, a little TBA like plushie watches them confused. It looks from person to person as if watching for something. While talking to Kanade, Kazebana is approached by a female student who asks to talk to him about her last paper. Kazebana agrees and leaves Kanade. Eventually, the woman leaves the cafeteria again, angry that the professor doesn't accept her genius. She is watched by a young man who stands neaby, his head being hidden by his jacket. He whispers that now that she finally arrived, he can take his revenge. He looks onto the woman with his yellow, cat-like eyes and fletches his teeth that are surprisingly pointy. From his view, the woman is surrounded by a dark orange colour. He indentifies it as a mix of hate and sadness - tending to be rather made of hatred than sadness. He grins before calling her out and asking if she'd like some help. She is surprised, but asks how he plans to help her. Instead of answering, he approaches her and seems to attack her in a vampire-like manner. The woman cries out befoe a black light embarks from them. Seconds later, a Nekroma stands next to them. The hood that had been covering him falls down, revealing his grin and cat-like ears. He jumps towards the roof of one of the buildings, sitting down at the edge. His white cat tail swings a bit while he is watching the Nekroma going wild. The students, of course, notice the Nekroma quickly and the vuilding soon starts to evacuate. Mika is one of the last to leave when she notices the plushie standing in the middle of the hallway. It seems to cry. Without much of a thought, she takes it and runs, but the others have already left. She takes the first way, she can get. The wrong choice. Realizing where she has gone to, Mika stops for a moment and watches the huge, black being. It seems to shout something that Mika can't understand in the first moment, before Felicitas suddenly stands next to her. She whispers that it seems to believe that they were given a wrong result for its paper and that no one recognises its genius. She notices Mika and tells her to run. She agrees and moves backwards. A similar, ultraviolet light ermits around Felicitas before she disappears in a ball of blackish energy. Seconds later, the ball disappears and Noire stands in Felicitas place. She jumps into the air - higher than the building - and then moves towards the blackish monster to hit it. She proceeds with gaining the monster's attention and hitting on it (seemingly carelessly). The Nekroma strumbles into Mika's direction. The little plushie in Mika's bag moves again and peaks outside the bag, whispering that this feels familiar. It looks to Mika and says that it smells her fear. Mika, frozen in fear, doesn't notice the animal until it cries out that she should run. Mika doesn't question from where the voice comes, but runs. In this moment, Noire prepares her finisher. She jumps farer into the air where the darkish energy seems to return around her. For a moment, she seems to focus onto the Nekroma. She then accelerates towards it, her glowing hands reaching out to it. She calls her attack's name, Moon's Mercy before touching it. She seems to freeze for a moment and glows up, before moving backwards into the air. Mere seconds later, the Nekroma explodes and Noire lands in front of the crater that was created by the explosion. She notes a young woman, possibly a student at the university, lying nearby and calls that someone should call the ambulance. Mika has reached her fellow classmates by then. Noire remains with the unconsious woman until the ambulance arrives, before she takes a look onto the others nearby and eventually starts helping with cleaning up. The white-haired boy is nowhere to be seen. On the next day, the conversation about the battle, they witnessed is the sole topic of the class. Everyone talks about it, and most of them are frightened. The class soon falls silent however, when their teacher and an unknown person enter the room. The teacher introduces the new student as Shirosora Yuugo and asks the student to take care of him as he only recently moved to Nanasaka, Tokyo. Yuugo introduces himself again and politly asks for them to look after him. Mika shortly pays attention to him before her mind returns to the talking plushie that is in her bag right now (and luckily doesn't talk). The ending plays. Characters This list only includes the characters whose names are known. Listed in order of appearance. * Aoi Sakura * Ishimori Sakura * Ishiki Nijika * Honma Mika * Hoshizono Kanade * White Ghost * Shimizu Nozomi * Ishimori Sakura * Aoi Sakura * Felicitas Blackstone / Noire * Kazebana Hideki * Shirosora Yuugo Trivia * Iridescence starts airing. * Following characters debut: ** Honma Mika ** Ishiki Nijika ** Hoshizono Kanon ** White Ghost (Cameo) ** Felicitas Blackstone / Noire ** Hana ** Shimizu Nozomi ** Aoi Sakura ** Ishimori Sakura ** Blanc Nuisana ** Shirosora Yuugo * The fact that the girls weren't informed about magical girls is confirmed to be meta-reasoned. Somehow, the situation had to be explained. * The book, Kanade is seen reading, is called "Kazebana, thinking about magic" (風花、魔法をかんげる) which is a reference to A Brief History of Time. Category:Episodes